


Four-Zero

by peachpety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Eats a Cupcake, Draco Turning 40, Draco's Birthday, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Draco turns forty and celebrates with a cupcake.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Four-Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts).



> I couldn't resist, per usual, with milkandhoney's brilliant art! You are my muse, m'dear. Thank you for continuing to spark my brain gerbil to hop on its creative wheel. A big thank you to static_abyss for the fantastic beta! mwah! Enjoy y'all! xoxo peach
> 
> Inspired by milkandhoney's "happy birthday draco" fanart tumblr post [here](https://fictional.tumblr.com/post/620256471776690176).

The last thing Draco wanted was a fuss.

It’s a milestone, Pansy says. 

I bought a new outfit for this and Luna made cupcakes, she says. The standard threat to Draco’s bollocks is offered should he bail. 

Harry’s wearing his apologetic face. He scratches his salt-and-pepper beard and shrugs.

Draco eyes the four-zero atop the red frosted cupcake and sighs. 

Twenty-one was fearless and wild. It was an easy bottle of firewhisky and crashing with the morning sun. It was waking to smiling green eyes, the start of something grand. 

Thirty-four was brilliant and perfect. It was a crisp bottle of pinot grigio and lazing in a sapphire ocean. It was a lightening scar pale against tan skin tasting salty and familiar. Thirty-four was bloody winning.

Forty was knees that crunched and glasses to read the fine print on the antacid potion he will need after eating this fucking cupcake.

Forty was also the luxury of being settled in his own skin. It was a smooth sip of barrel-aged bourbon sliding slow over his tongue. It was giving less fucks about the small stuff, and even some of the big stuff. It was knowing exactly how to make his husband gasp his name with a single touch.

Harry’s smile is crooked and bright. He has frosting on his beard, and Draco knows their kiss will taste vanilla sweet. 

No, Draco didn’t want a fuss.

But he’s going to eat the bloody cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by milkandhoney. Find milkandhoney posting brilliant art on [tumblr](https://fictional.tumblr.com/) and as lynn on discord.
> 
> Ficlet by peachpety. Find peachpety indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/) and as peachpety on discord.


End file.
